


be my home

by bearin (writerin)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, Irondad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media Elements, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, peter is just a sad boi who needs hugs :(, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerin/pseuds/bearin
Summary: peter is cursed, everyone who tries to get close to him dies. solution? don't let anyone get close. this is going well till iron man bursts into his life.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a spider-man: homecoming au, for the sake of the fic please pretend that that civil war happens during the events of the homecoming movie

Blood, it was all he could see. 

It’s fresh warmth coating his face in splatters. 

On the ground there was a body, May’s body. 

The scene that had played out almost a year ago had been reenacted with his aunt. He fell to his knees at the sound of screaming, he later would find out the screams were his own. Lifeless eyes met his own, an apology stilted on her lips. 

He was alone again. 

Completely and utterly alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter's not as good at keeping secrets as he thinks

Salty tears were the only thing that Peter had let pass his lips since aunt May had been ripped from his life two day prior. The funeral was a quick and quiet affair, the last of the stipend from uncle Ben’s death was used to cover the cost, hosting a couple of May’s closest work colleagues, Mr Delmar and the unexpected appearance of the waiter who had flirted with May at the thai place they frequented. 

Peter was numb, he had attended three funerals and he hadn’t even hit sixteen yet. Everyone who had been tasked with caring for him had left Peter behind. The universe clearly seemed to be saying something and Peter would be a fool not to listen. Despite this realisation he couldn’t help but break down, dry sobs wracking his whole body, not even the weight of Mr Delmar’s hand on his shoulder bought him any comfort. 

The waiter left first, he nodded in Peter’s direction before filing out. The nurses left next, Peter didn’t even know their names, they left him with a bag of containers of food he could easily reheat. Mr Delmar helped Peter back to his apartment, and put the food in the fridge for him as Peter sank into the couch. After a beat of silence Mr Delmar sat down beside Peter, the dip in the couch making Peter’s body tilt towards him and he gently rested an arm across the boy’s shoulders.

He wasn’t sure how long they sat there in silence, but by the time Peter had caught up to reality, the sun was painting the sky with shades of purple and pink as it set. Peter cleared his throat, eyes burning a hole into the carpet in front of the TV. 

“You should head home soon Mr Delmar, you don’t wanna keep your daughter waiting too long.”

Mr Delmar sighed, but he knew he shouldn’t try to coddle Peter too much, grief had this way of pushing people away and the last thing he wanted was for Peter to think he had no-one to rely on. 

“Okay, but I expect to see you drop by the shop on Monday at 3pm sharp got it?”

Peter looked at Mr Delmar, confusion written on his face.

“You’re gonna need a place to work if you wanna be able to pay the bills for this place.”

“Oh.”

The dejected sound of understanding tugged at Mr Delmar’s heart strings. He wasn’t sure when this little white boy had cemented a place in his heart, but damn if he wasn’t like one of his own and Mr Delmar always took care of his own. 

Mr Delmar patted Peter’s head as he got up, “take care of yourself Mijo”.

When Mr Delmar reached the door he paused, turning back to face Peter again.

“I know it’s not my place, but please keep araña off the streets until I’ve seen you on Monday okay. Your aunt wouldn’t want you out in your current state.”

Peter leapt off the couch, expression battling dominance between confusion and surprise. 

“How- How did you know I was? I mean I’m no- How?”

Laughter met Peter’s rambling.

“Come on. I’ve seen Spider-Man eat my sandwich enough times for me to start connecting dots. Besides, after having you visit my store twice a week for years I would recognise that voice anywhere. That night those robbers destroyed my store, cemented it for me, which other idiot would run into a burning store to save both me and Murph.” 

“Oh.”

“I never did thank you for that.”

“You don’t need to, it was partly my fault the store got attacked in the first place.”

“Peter, don’t. I know you're the type to put all the blame on yourself, but if it wasn’t for you those dangerous weapons would still be in this neighbourhood, and that’s not something I want for my family.” 

“Anyone else would have done the same.”

“That’s not true kids. All those hot shot superheros only come down from their ivory towers when there’s a big threat. Not you though, you take care of little guys like me and that’s what makes you better than they ever hope to be.”

Peter was overwhelmed, he didn’t think anyone else would know his secret let alone praise him like Mr Delmar was. He was honestly speechless.

“I’ll see you Monday Mijo, try and get some rest okay?”

“I’ll- I’ll try Viejo.”

Mr Delmar cracked a smile at that, “that’s all I can ask for.”

  
He opened the door and left, but not before throwing “that’s Tío to you brat” and disappearing down the stairs. Peter shut the door, the last bit of warmth retreating with Mr Delmar and leaving Peter truly alone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i know it's been a while but i quarantine got to me :") hope you enjoy the new chapter

Peter felt his body tipping sideways as soon as the door shut. It was like someone had cut his strings and there was nothing left to hold him up. His head ended up on the part of the couch that Mr Delmar had just been sitting. He fought back a shudder as he tried to soak up the last remnants of lingering warmth.

He closed his eyes, but no matter how much he wanted to sleep, Peter knew that it would be impossible. Whenever he closed his eyes, he was plagued with the image of May’s lifeless face. He couldn’t even bring himself to open his eyes, any faint glimpse of May was welcome at this point.

His body began to shake again, at first he thought he may be cold but then he gasped pitifully for air. Peter quickly sat up, rubbing the aching spot above his chest and willing air back into his lungs. He had run out of tears at this point, but that didn’t stop his sobbing. Loneliness had dug its claws into him and there was no more May to fight away the darkness that clung to his mind.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before he gained some sense of reality. His survival instincts must have kicked in and forced him to take a lungful of sweet oxygen, but the effects remained. His vision straight on was still blurred but for some reasons his peripheral vision was now in a shocking amount of clarity. Peter was vaguely aware that spiders could last at least 20 minutes without oxygen, but he didn’t think that applied to him until now.

If this was permanent it would be so cool! Peter could see so much! His visual range had increased but at least 57%, he had to tell Ned what he had discovered! Wait, he should tell May too, hopefully she shouldn’t freak out too much. Peter was about to get up and head towards her room when reality hit him again. May wasn’t there to tell anymore. There wouldn’t be any more freak outs, followed by ‘pretty cool spidey-kins’, there wouldn’t be any more yelling when he stayed out late or pushed himself past his limits. There wouldn’t be any more May.

Peter felt his face crumpling again and buried his face in the couch as he sobbed yet again. It was going to be a long night and he desperately wished he could see May again, but he knew that wasn’t possible because he was fated to be forever alone.

🕷️

By the time the sun had begun it’s ascent into the sky, Peter had scrubbed his face violently until there wasn’t a single trace of his breakdown left. He shoved all the books he needed for the day into his backpack and quickly got ready. He headed towards the closet with his spider-suit, but when his hand touched the soft material it dropped as if he had touched a hot stove.

Peter felt guilty, he really should patrol because he had missed the last few days, but the thought of putting on the suit again made him feel sick. He remembered Mr Delmar’s suggestion from yesterday and with a heavy heart decided to leave it behind for today. Slapping on his best fake smile, Peter headed to Midtown.

🕷️

“Sir, there are a new couple new mentions about Underoos on twitter that I thought you might find interesting.”

Tony paused for a second. It had been over a month since Friday had last mentioned the boy from Queens. As far as he was concerned, the young boy was on the back burner and he had bigger fish to fry. Besides, Happy was in charge of him for the moment. Tony wondered what could be so important that Friday would deem it worth his attention.

“Hit me, Fri”

**pew pew @spideywatch**

it’s been 2 wks and 3 days since we last saw spidey! when will our hero return from the war 

|

**Flash Flash @100mdash**

_ @spideywatch _ what? i hope he’s not hurt :( even dropping my spaghetti on penis parker didn’t make me feel better

|

**Kylo Ned @nerdmasterc3p0**

_ @spideywatch @100mdash _ maybe he’s busy? spiderman probably does have a life out of hero-ing you know

|

This tweet has been reported and has been deleted as a result of twitter violation codes

|

This tweet has been reported and has been deleted as a result of twitter violation codes

|

This tweet has been reported and has been deleted as a result of twitter violation codes

|

**Kylo Ned @nerdmasterc3p0**

_ @spideywatch @100mdash _ as if spiderman would ever give you the time of day

|

This tweet has been reported and has been deleted as a result of twitter violation codes

|

This tweet has been reported and has been deleted as a result of twitter violation codes

|

**MJ @humansarestupid**

_ @spideywatch @100mdash @nerdmasterc3p0  _ oh go cry to your daddy flash, no-one cares

|

**pew pew @spideywatch**

UNTAG ME NEXT TIME!!!

Just what mess had the kid gotten himself into now?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, please leave comments if you would like for me to continue <3


End file.
